


Ветры сожаления

by Lin_Ink



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_Ink/pseuds/Lin_Ink
Summary: Гармадон вернулся после тренировок под наставничеством Мастера Чена. Ву рад, что его брат вернулся. Но что-то кажется неправильным. Ву ведет себя не так, как раньше. Гармадон собирается выяснить, что не так.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Ветры сожаления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winds of Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183845) by [LSWritings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSWritings/pseuds/LSWritings). 



> От автора: Не лучшая моя работа. Но мне все еще нравится! К тому же, у меня есть еще одна работа о молодом Гармадоне, которую я планирую написать, я действительно намекнул(-а) на нее здесь! Так что ждите!
> 
> От переводчика: Я ещё никогда не переводила тексты с ао3, но этот меня так зацепил (а еще он был прост в словах хд), так еще и по моим любимым мальчикам, что я решилась спросить разрешения на перевод! Оно получено, а значит, я приступаю к работе. Очень надеюсь, что он зайдет и русском полумертвом комьюнити, а еще что вы поддержите автора, поставив ему лайк :"D

Было так заманчиво.

Заманчивей, чем я бы хотел, честно говоря. Зло в моих венах всегда заставляло ужасные поступки звучать так заманчиво. Война стала намного хуже. Серпентины атаковали местные деревни. Ненадолго Альянс Стихий смог задержать их. До тех пор, пока Анокондраи не вернулись. Альянс сработал быстро, не было другого выбора, кроме как отступить. Мастер Чен объяснил мне это с ужасающей радостью в голосе. Я боялся, что когда-нибудь стану таким же.

Он хотел примкнуть к змеям. Предать собственный вид! Просто потому что война и конфликты намного интереснее мира. Несмотря на то, что тьма в моем сердце росла с каждым днем, в нем было достаточно света, чтобы меня начало тошнить от мотивов Чена. Он хотел, чтобы я помог ему внести свой вклад в битву. Я почувствовал грусть по этому поводу. Жуткая жажда ссор.

Но я не уступил злу. Я отказался бороться на его стороне. Единственное, за что я буду сражаться — моя семья. За Ву. И за мою любимую Мисако.

То, что яд разрушит меня, было вопросом времени. Я знал это. Я не отрицал свою обреченную судьбу. Я паду во тьму. Но не здесь. Не сейчас. Пока нет.

Я покинул Мастера Чена и Клауса. И не буду скучать по ним ближайшее время.

Я не хотел подпитываться действием яда. Но Клаус и Чен были особенным случаем. Особенно Клаус. Он всегда знал, как забраться мне под кожу. Я подумал о том, что сказал Клаус за день, как я покинул монастырь Чена:

— Ох, как же я его презирал!

Мой разум сразу же очистился от ненависти, как только я увидел знакомую лестницу отцовского монастыря. Я не смог сдержать улыбку. Было так приятно чувствовать себя снова дома. Здесь всегда была приветливая аура, окружавшая гору. Я чувствовал себя так умиротворенно. Как будто отец стал здешним фундаментом. Я ускорил шаг и вбежал по лестнице. Кажется, я скучал по этому месту даже больше, чем предполагал. Я быстро поднялся на пик, где располагалось само здание, но тут же слегка растерялся: огромные двери были широко распахнуты.

Ву не знал, что я вернусь сегодня.

Я перешагнул через порог, закрывая за собой двери, и положил свои вещи на землю. Изнутри раздались спешные шаги. Ву незамедлительно выглянул из-за дверей.

— Гармадон? Ты вернулся!

До того, как я сказал что-нибудь, он подбежал ко мне и обнял. Когда Ву увидел меня, я заметил проблеск разочарования в его глазах.

Ждал ли он кого-то другого? Поэтому дверь была открыта?

— Рад видеть тебя, брат! — я обнял его в ответ.

— Где ты был? — вдруг спросил он.

Я молчал, не зная, что сказать. У Чена была не лучшая репутация как учителя. Ву бы не обрадовался, если бы узнал, что я тренировался у безумца.

— Мне… Мне нужно было побыть в одиночестве. С тех пор как… Меня укусили, я должен был смириться со своей новой жизнью. Мне нужно было найти себя.

Ву отвернулся, а в его глазах я увидел вину. Было трудно объяснить месяцы моего отсутствия. И это почти не было ложью. Как и правдой.

– Прости, что ушел в такие трудные времена.

— Нет, я понимаю. Я просто рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым дома, — улыбнулся Ву.

– Да, я тоже.

Когда-нибудь, братишка, когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе правду.

— Боюсь, все стало довольно ужасно. На деревню Джаманакаи напали.

— Анакондраи. Я знаю, слышал как-то в путешествии, — сказал я. — Поэтому и вернулся. Помочь защищать людей.

— Спасибо, брат, — Ву улыбнулся. — Это лучшие новости за последнее время.

Разочарование вернулось. Что-то случилось, пока меня не было. Но я не уверен, что именно.

— Идем, брат, — Ву позвал внутрь. — Темнеет. И завтра я собирался встретиться с Альянсом Стихий. Надеюсь, ты присоединишься.

Я поднял свою сумку обратно на плечо и ответил:

— Конечно.

Вскоре спустилась ночь. Когда я шел к своей комнате, то заметил, что комната Ву пуста.

Где это он?

Я обошел несколько комнат, но его нигде не было. Ву нашелся снаружи, за воротами монастыря. Под светом луны, Ву сидел на лестнице, слегка сгорбившись. Подул легкий ветерок; Когда он стал сильнее, мой брат посмотрел вниз на ступени, словно искал что-то. Спустя мгновение он поник вновь и глубоко вздохнул.

— Я удивлен, что ты еще не спишь, — позвал я.

Ву сильно вздрогнул и обернулся. Он всегда знал, что происходило за спиной. Это тоже было странным для его поведения. Я начал беспокоиться.

— Ох, привет, брат. Извини, я просто вышел посмотреть на луну. Она выглядит очень красиво сегодня.

Это была чистая ложь. Ву и я выросли вместе. Он был моим младшим братом. И моим ближайшим другом. Я хорошо его знал. Я знал, когда он лгал. И я знал, что его что-то беспокоит. Я сел рядом с ним на ступени. И именно тогда я заметил кое-что: Ву выглядел измученным. Мешки под глазами и язык его тела в принципе. Он был уставшим. Теперь я был очень обеспокоен.

— Брат, — начал я. — Что происходит?

— Я ничего не смогу от тебя скрыть, верно? — пусто усмехнулся он.

— Ву, — вздохнул я. — Я вернулся домой всего пару часов назад, и ты заставляешь меня волноваться. Пожалуйста, скажи, что случилось.

Ву взглянул на меня на мгновение, а потом нахмурился и отвернулся. Он прижал колени к груди, низко опустив голову, и молчал. Его сбившееся дыхание вырывалось холодными потоками воздуха. Я терпеливо ждал, пока он заговорит. Я знал, что утром нам рано вставать, но сейчас мне было все равно.

— Я такой дурак, — Ву наконец заговорил. — Было глупо думать, что я был готов.

— Готов? Готов для чего?

Он вздохнул.

— Попытаться обучить собственного ученика.

Я замешкался на минуту.

— Что? Ученика? Ву, о чем ты говоришь?

Ву поднял голову и посмотрел на меня, а потом опять отвернулся.

— Спустя несколько дней, как ты ушел, я нашел детей, бездомных, ищущих еду. Двое убежали, когда я их поймал, но один застрял. Я оставил ему немного еды. Мальчик был таким бледным, таким худым. Я взял его; Дал еду, кровать, новую одежду. Его звали Морро.

Итак, Ву сжалился над уличной сиротой. Конечно, я не мог знать. Мы не писали друг другу с тех пор, как я ушел. Он не знал, где я.

— Я решил попытаться и обучить его. Он был идеальным учеником. Настоящий боец. Он делал все, о чем я его просил, — Ву слегка улыбнулся. — Он был таким любопытным. Я показал ему вещи, каких он еще не видел. И позже он тоже показал мне кое-что.

Я наклонился к нему с интересом слушая. Ву сделал паузу, снова нахмурившись.

— Вскоре я узнал, что он был потомком мастера стихии. Мастера Ветра.

— Этот мальчик — мастер стихии? Но я не понимаю. Что случилось с ним? Где он сейчас?

Если бы этот мальчик, Морро, все еще был здесь, я бы заметил, и Ву бы представил меня. Да и Ву не отправил бы его обратно на улицу. Он был слишком добрым, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Но Ву, казалось, ждал его весь день. Отчаянно смотря на горные ступени, с надеждой на то, что его ученик вернется.

С очередным вздохом он закрыл свое лицо ладонями.

— У него была сила, которой я еще не видел. И я был уверен, что нашел Его.

Я задумался. Но довольно быстро осознал, что он имел в виду.

— Нет… Ву, ты думал, что…

— Я думал, что он будет Зеленым Ниндзя, — он повернулся, а на его лице показались стыд и смущение. — И я сказал ему это.

— Ох, Ву…

Я любил брата, но не мог отрицать: это было действительно глупым решением. И у меня было чувство, что я знаю, к чему идет эта история.

— Морро стал меняться. Он стал высокомерным, более агрессивным. Желание власти выходило из-под контроля. Я начал сомневаться, что он был избранным. Но был единственный способ узнать это.

Он замолчал, посмотрев на меня. Его глаза прояснили ответ:

— Он не был избранным.

И вновь Ву отвернулся, закрывая ладонью лицо.

— Золотое Оружие не отреагировало. И когда я сказал, что он не будет носить зеленое, Морро пришел в ярость. Он был зол на судьбу, на меня. Он сказал, что найдет способ доказать мне, что я ошибаюсь. Он стал одержимым и безрассудным. Стал попадать в опасные ситуации снова и снова. Иногда я едва ли успевал спасти его.

По большей части Ниндзяго была безопасным местом. Но были места, где опасность очень высока. А искать ее было глупо. Если бы Ву не был там, Морро уже давно был бы мертв.

— Были ночи, когда я даже не мог заснуть. Я боялся, что он убежит и найдет что-то еще более опасное. Порой я даже боялся выпускать его из виду! И это делало все только хуже. Он думал, что я считаю его слабым. Недостойным быть Зеленым Ниндзя, — Ву выдохнул. — Мой страх только питал его. Он стал меньше меня слушаться. И когда ни одна из его попыток не изменила его судьбу, он принял решение.

Я поднял брови, ожидая. Он убрал волосы, которые ветер сдул на лицо, и в очередной раз посмотрел на ступени.

— Он ушел. Сказал, что докажет, найдя гробницу нашего отца.

— Гробницу отца? Но он не говорил нам, как найти ее!

— Я сказал Морро то же самое. Но, как я говорил, он перестал слушаться меня, — его взгляд упал на огромные двери. — Я оставил ворота открытыми в надежде, что он одумается. Дни превращались в недели. Я путешествовал по ближайшим деревням и спрашивал о нем. Несколько полученных ответов почти не помогли. Морро нигде не было. И он не вернулся. Прошло около четырех месяцев.

Его лицо выражало много эмоций: скорбь, сожаление, злобу, стыд, страх, отчаяние и вину. Было легко понять, как это все измотало его.

— Я был глупцом. Я не должен был говорить ему об этом. Я должен был держать язык за зубами! Я должен был искать больше! Я должен был… Я должен был знать, что мне не стать учителем, — его голос дрогнул, как только первые слезы наконец упали. — Отцу было бы так стыдно.

Плечи Ву дрожали, а сам он плакал, закрывая лицо руками. Он называл себя дураком снова и снова. Тогда я присел ближе к нему и перекинул руку через плечо.

— Нет, Ву, отцу не было бы стыдно. Да, ты делал ошибки. Но мы все их делаем. Морро сделал выбор и ушел. Он был слишком гордым, чтобы признать, что он неправ. Ты сделал все, что мог. Но этот мальчик тоже должен нести ответственность. И он отказался. Его судьба — его собственное дело.

Знаю, что сказанное мной могло быть слишком резким, но мне нужно было сказать ему правду. Даже если она причиняет боль.

— Он никогда не вернется, — Ву вытер слезы. — Думаю, где-то глубоко я давно знал это, даже если отрицал. Он не вернется.

— И это его выбор.

Еще один прерывистый вздох сорвался с его губ.

— Прости, брат.

— За что?

— За то, что свалил это все на тебя.

Я притянул его в объятья.

— Ву, ты не сваливал это на меня. Ты мой брат. И мой друг. Я здесь ради тебя.

Мы провели так в тишине около минуты, ветер свистел вокруг нас.

— Когда мы победим в войне, я помогу тебе найти его. Он может никогда не вернуться, но, возможно, вы оба сможете смириться со своими ошибками и найти выход.

Ву взглянул на меня и легко улыбнулся, хотя в его уставших глазах все еще виднелась вина.

— Спасибо, Гармадон, спасибо.

Я кивнул.

— Не за что. А сейчас нам нужно немного отдохнуть. Думаю, нам обоим это нужно.

— Согласен.


End file.
